


La Cita

by enchanteresse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanteresse/pseuds/enchanteresse





	La Cita

Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del Colegio de Inglaterra más famoso y con un reconocido nivel académico Mundial, se dirigía al despacho del mas reconocido mago de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore. Tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante" como respuesta.

-Ah, Minervy-pooh. -Dijo Dumbledore

-Abus, sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi como esos dibujos animados Muggles.-Dijo ella con voz fastidiada.

-Lo siento, Minerva. ¿Puedo ofrecerte unos caramelos de Limón?

-No gracias.-Dijo ella desechando la oferta

-Bueno, mas para mi. -Dijo Dumbledore abriendo los envoltorios de los caramelos.-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu visita?.

-¿Cómo te fue en la cita con el Ministro?

-Oh, Bien. Cornelius es tan bueno en la ...

-No Albus. Lo "otro"

Ah! si. Dijo que nos vieramos en...

-¡Albus! No eso!

-Ah!¿Sobre los Dragones? -Minerva asintió con cara enojada.- Si, Dijo que Hagrid podría hacerse cargo.

-Bien. Se lo comunicaré

-Hagrid estará feliz.

-Ajá. ¿Vas a ir con el ministro?

-Si.

-Pásalo Bien.

-Tú también deberías venir.

\- No gracias Albus. Ve tu. Llegas mas alegre.

-Si. Es que Cornelius es tan bueno en la Pista de Hielo que alegra el día.


End file.
